


In Pursuit

by benjaminrussell



Series: Shadow of the Templar Week 2017 [4]
Category: Shadow of the Templar - M. Chandler, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, KOTOR era Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: SotT Week 2017 Day 4: Crossover/FusionA group of smugglers in the Outer Rim take on a passenger who's on the run from an infamous crime lord, only to discover his pursuers are more dangerous than anticipated.





	In Pursuit

They’d just reached the entrance hall of the old temple when out of the corner of her eye, Sandy caught a flash of red from back the way they’d just came. She quickly slammed her hand against the door control, shouted, “The Sith’s found us!” and the shot the control panel, knowing it wouldn’t buy them much time but that it was better than nothing.

“When you said Karpol had sent someone after you, I didn’t realise you meant a Sith apprentice! I didn’t know he had those kinds of connections!” Nate cried, staring at Jeremy as the door ground shut, “This is bad. Really bad.”

“Can you bring this room down behind us; block her in?” Simon asked Nate, but the tech was already shaking his head.

“It would take too long to lay enough charges to do enough damage,” He replied.

“You guys get back to the ship,” Johnny said firmly, rolling up his sleeves, “I’ll hold her off.”

“No!” Nate exclaimed, “We’ve not leaving you behind!” Johnny stood his ground, repeating, “I’m serious. Get back to the ship.” He then reached into a pocket of his cloak that Sandy hadn’t even known was there and pulled out a lightsaber. There were several exclamations of surprise, but he ignored them all and said simply, “I can hold her off long enough for you to get to safety. Now go!” The distinctive sound of a lightsaber cutting through metal disrupted their argument and made it clear there was no time left.

“Run!” Johnny shouted, the loudest Sandy had ever heard him speak, so with one last look at her friend, she grabbed Nate’s arm and dragged him with her out of the temple. Simon, Mike and Jeremy were hot on their heels and the rapid footsteps almost, but not quite, drowned out the sound of a lightsaber igniting. She chanced a quick glance over her shoulder to see Johnny framed in the ornate doorway, glowing yellow blade in hand, just as the Sith broke through the far door in a burst of sparks and dust. The sounds of fighting and lightsabers crashing together soon filled the air, spurring them on into the forest, towards the clearing where they’d left their ship, the Templar.

The five of them burst into the Templar and scattered, preparing for a quick getaway. By unspoken agreement they were going to wait for Johnny, but they all knew that they had to be ready to take off at a moment’s notice in case the worst happened and it was the Sith that emerged from the forest. Mike and Simon headed straight for the cockpit, their captain going to cover Johnny’s usual position manning the weapons systems, while Nate went to the engine bay to make sure Stone, their onboard droid, had finished the repairs, leaving Sandy and Jeremy at the top of the entrance ramp. She pulled her blaster out of its holster and handed it to Jeremy.

“Here. Take it just in case.” He looked reluctant, but took the pistol which was good enough for Sandy. She then ducked into the next room and grabbed a rifle from the weapons locker, before resuming her position and training the rifle on the tree line. If the Sith did appear, she should be able to get a couple of good shots off before she got close.

“You didn’t seem surprised when Johnny pulled out a lightsaber back there,” Sandy commented, deliberately picking her words so Jeremy could deflect the observation if he wanted to, but that still made it clear she was interested in the story behind it.

“No,” Jeremy admitted in a low voice, “I wasn’t. I found out he was a Jedi a few weeks ago.” He shifted position slightly, his body language broadcasting that it wasn’t a story he was comfortable telling, but he continued anyway.

“I’m force sensitive, and in another life I could have been a Jedi myself,” Jeremy started, providing some context for what he was about to tell her.

“But I never learnt to control it, so when I have nightmares sometimes I broadcast them. There aren’t often any other force users nearby, so it’s not normally an issue but the other night was obviously different. I woke up afterwards and was going to go for a walk around the ship to calm my nerves only to find Johnny waiting for me. I’ve got to admit, him sat silently in the kitchen in the middle of the night gave me the fright of my life, but it did serve as a good distraction from the nightmare.” Sandy stayed quiet and kept her eyes on the tree line, watching for any sign of movement while letting him tell the story at his own pace.

“He showed me a technique to control the nightmares, and he’s been helping me since then,” Jeremy said, breaking off when they both spotted movement just inside the forest. Sandy snapped to attention, ready to fire at the first sign that the Sith was approaching. Even Jeremy raised the pistol, despite how much he hated guns. They waited for a tense few seconds with bated breath until a figure emerged from the trees, and Sandy let out her breath with a relieved sigh. It was Johnny, alive and whole, and his slow pace implied that they didn’t need to worry about the Sith anymore. As he got close, she could see that his cloak was torn in a couple of places and that he was limping slightly, but all things considered, he didn’t look in too bad a shape. Not many people could fight a Sith one on one and win, after all. When he reached the bottom of the ramp she pounced, enveloping him in a tight hug and hissing a few threats in Catharese, although she suspected Johnny understood her anyway.

“You’ve got some explaining to do,” She warned as she pulled away, finally actually letting him onto the ship.

“Johnny’s back,” Jeremy announced over the comms, which was soon followed by a faint thud, running footsteps, and then Nate appearing from the direction of the engine bay, a wide smile on his face. As the ship took off, he pulled Johnny into a hug of his own, looking for all the worlds like he didn’t plan on ever letting go. And from what Sandy could see of Johnny’s expression, that suited him just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars and Shadow of the Templar are two of my favourite things, so this fusion was inevitable.
> 
> My ideas for the characters' races and roles are:  
> • Simon – Human, captain  
> • Sandy – Cathar, second in command  
> • Mike – Cathar, pilot  
> • Johnny – Human, weapons  
> • Nate – Zabrak, tech  
> • Jeremy – Twi’lek, passenger  
> • Dave - droid
> 
> For those that like the Star Wars EU, you might spot that Johnny's a Jedi Sentinel which I think fits him pretty well. He went into hiding after his master followed Revan to the Dark Side.


End file.
